Undefined Hatred
by Indefinate Shadow
Summary: Kuchiki Reika is the daughter of Byakuya and Hisana. Reika hates her deceased mother and feels the same to the new addition to the family Rukia. She mockes her, she sheilds her frm the elders. Rukia doesnt know what to make of her. Follows the story line. C;
1. Chapter 1 - Season's change

**_Undefined Hatred_**

_Undefined Hatred is the rewrite of Kuchiki Mai. I changed the name of Mai into Reika. There was alot of things i dislike about the first version so I'm rewritting. _

_Summary- Kuchiki Reika, has a bubbling hatred that is directed at Rukia the exact image of her deceased mother. She had tried to rid herself the disdain for her mother but failed. She laughes at Rukia's failures and mocks her manners, yet ultimately sheilding her from the harshness of the elders and showing her a reluctant shoulder to cry on. Rukia sometimes puzzled by her err.. neice's bipolar attitude towards her, also gave her another complex other the the chappy complex and the brother complex._

_Disclaimer- If only... But no I own nothing, but this -holds a golden leaf necklace- my precious..._

* * *

_The small dark haired girl watched in horror as her Okaa-sama tripped on her own feet, a look of pure adrenaline on her face. The small child ran to her Okaa-sama her small face had tears silently flow down her face, ''Okaa-sama, Okaa- I. Wheres Otou-sama? I- I want go home...''_

_Her strong young face, trying despratly to stop her watering eyes. Her Okaa-sama payed no mind to the small toddler as she struggled to get up, a hiss of pain escaped her lips as she tryed putting pressure on her ankle. Swollen and bruised, it had ugly scabs that showed at the rim of her silk slippers. her face a mask of pain, "SAYURI! SAYURI!"_

_She screeched, the small girl her tear glistening grey orbs follower her mothers look and saw a kid, a gutter rat that her Oba-sama's had taught to scorn in subtil ways. The small figure of a child a few years older was standing there with another bunch of kids inbetween an alley, huddled up. Still her Okaa-sama screamed the name. _

_" Reika-chan!" Suddenly the tiny girl was gripped by her mother, a desprate look in her eyes. " Reika-chan, do somthing for Ha-ha, okay. Go to that girl." She pointed to the small figure of the girl in the alley. " Her name is Sayuri, please Reika-chan, she... she."_

_Reika nodded, more tears bubbling up and out of her large clouded eyes. Her okaa-sama pushed her in the direction, Reika stumbled. hesitantly she started walking. She has never been this far from the upper districts before; and the hussle and bussle of the people here more then startled her. She wondered idly why she had insisted upon companying her Okaa-sama, questioned why her Okaa-sama would wonder so far from home._

_Her small steps became stronger with ever step she took, towards the person her mother wanted._

_The group she was in seemed to have shifted, showing a taller kid with the reddest hair. A scowl on his face, looking feral and aware; even at his young age. Reika stopped suddenly frozen. The red head noticed her slow aproach and had notified the person she has been instructed to approach._

_The alley was by many vendor's full of wares of spices, water and rocked candy. The aroma's were something that Reika has never smelt, some rancid and others curiously good. people seemed to be pushing past others in impolite acts and gestures._

_The girl that was called Sayuri by her mother turned around. _

_Her eyes, her hair. Her looks in general was Okaa-sama. Reika's eyes widened as she stared at the likeness of her mother, a likeness she has not inheirited._

_Without a though Reika ran. Her only though was home, where life was known as is, were it made sense._

_" REIKA-CHAN!" Her Okaa-sama cried._

* * *

Reika blinked away the distant memory. Wishing that she would forget, but wishes were for children and the weak. So instead of wishing the memory away she let it simmer on a back burner. She poured herself a cup of tea, her mouth watered just a tiny bit.

Reika has been in the thirteen court gaurd squads since she could perform kido better then most seated officers, being a noble helped her along although her skills only made the decent into the serite all the smoother.

It had been well over fortyfive yeas she became shinigami in the seventh and 42 a seated officer in the seventh division as 4th seat. Rdeika had started iut in the fourth division adn had stayed there for two years.

Reika is 55 years, a prodigy.

Hisana deid when Reika was but six, and the only thing that kept Reika sane was to push herself into becoming a stronger then her mother could have ever been. The young heiress seethed with a fire every time sh thought of how week and pathetic her mother was; how easily she suvvumbed to the flew she had caught.

Reika although grateful to the woman who gave her life thought her a ditty that some how caught her fathers affection. she heard of the stories of how her parents met, how her outo-sama pluched her fom the filth of the rukon. One would thing coming from such a harsh area in the rukon shed become tough from such sickness.  
Reika put down the steaming cup of jasmine tea, the sweet scent swirling. ' wonder if Iba has correctly labled the document...' Reika shock her head firmly onve, banishing her thoughts. Todays her day off. All through the quarter of the day she would get the nagging feeling of not getting anything done.

Kuchiki Reika had the look of a Kuchiki, a more femenine verison of her father, albeit a much shorter one. Her long onyx hair flowed past her waist, captured by a wide crimson ribbon at the nape of her neck; a strand of hair straighed from her tie and laid on her face, covering her right eye. Reika idly tapped at her pink lips, full but always in a straight like in somekind of small grimce. her smokey grey orbs conveyed her boredom.

Being the fourth seat didnt always get much days off, for that she was thankful. But there is a limit on how much she could work and kuramura-taichou was getting frustrated that his subordinate was getting over worked. She has a great deal of respect for her Taichou, but a gaurded respect.

" Reika-hime, Kuchiki-sama has arrived through the main entrance." A deep voice informed the sound clear coming from through the thin paper sliding door. Daichi-sans silhouette could be seem. Reika surpressed a sigh, she could feel her Otou-sama enter the manor, even before Daichi had informed her thus. Daichi being her right hand man, and sometimes she questioned his loyalty.

The young woman didnt get up, instead she picked her tea up and craddled its warmth before taking a sip. " Daichi, go inform Soichu that I will not be placed for dinner." The shadowed figure didnt move. A half smile snuck its way up Reika's features. He knew her to well to know she was finnished speaking. " Also tell the maids I'm going for a walk. I want you to acompany me aswell."

* * *

_Running, things blurred past, not as fast as a flashstep, but fast enough to leave a trail of tears. Fast enough to escape the cry her mother sent her. The little girl was sure that even if her okaa-sama had tried she would have never caught up._

_Running with no thought of where she was going the little noble quickly go lost in the maze of buildings and alleys. Further firghtening the girl, she cried with no thought of the refrainment that was taught from birth. Calling for her Outo-sama, for Daichi-chan and Michio-chama. Even going so far as calling her distant and respected Great grand father._

_No one came, when ever she calls they usually all come! _

* * *

Again Reika shook off the memory of that day. Daichi gave his mistress a questioning glance, his thick brows ferrowed in worry. Reika-hime was never good with free time, she perferred something to do. Daichi fell back in step to ponder his charge's distant mood.

Daichi has been a loyal servant of the Kuchiki clan for ages, he still held a young mans appearance with his smooth features and dark purplish hair. He had once tried to gain a more of a wise mans appearance by growing a mustache when Reika was at the age of eleven, failed horribly because the young heiress had detested the facial hair and had cut it off with her training sword. A memory he would chuckle at from time to time. It still puzzled him how Kuchiki-sama had allowed his young daughter a real blade at her stage in training, but then would think better of it. The highstrung girl had probably never asked.

The gardens were peacefull at this time of year. Well it was perferable for Reika who loved the change of seasons. The leaves had changed colors and the air became crisp, with the heddy scent's of the shrivling leaves. There was only few flowers mostly in the colors of dark blues and vibrant purple's, which stuck out beautifly with all the oranges and yellows surrounding the few blossoms.

" Do you think Otou-sama is still looking?" Reika suddenly asks. Catching Daichi off gaurd but only for a moment. Reika stopped walking then, staring straight ahead. Daichi knew without a doutb that even if her voice wavered her face wouldn't.

" Yes, Mi'lady. I'am sure Kuchiki-sama has still men keeping search. " He answered honestly, knowing what she was referring to. Stareing intently at the back of his mistress's head he saw her exhale slowly, he saw her shoulder tense up before she started walking.

" One day I will see her again. Daichi-san." She muttered. " and on that day, it will either break me or change me into something I'm frightened of..."

Daichi had nothing to say as he followed Reika. He was worried for this young women.

_' I can feel that day is coming sooner then I'd want it.'_ Yes despite her wishing it wasnt reality she wished to again see and meet the woman with the face of her deceased mother. _' Its like the calm before the storm. Like the moment before a fight, when you hold you breath and you adrenilline starts to kick in and the moments go agonizingly slower. Yet to fast. We will meet.'_

* * *

'_Stupid Renji, I never understood why he get's to be in the advanced class'_. Looking out the window Rukia see two yellow leaves flutter down around each other. Her once scowling face softened at the sight. The Autumn leaves continued to intertwined in such away, that it's breathtaking.

"Rukia spacing out again." That voice. " Shouldn't you be training hard to catch up to me." That gloating voice! " That's just like you Ruks all ways the slacker."

Before the small woman knew it a hit was landed, right in her rear. Practicaly sending her flyikng. Tears prickled Rukia's eye's, more from surprise, then that impact of the hit.

"**WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHH!~**" Glaring at the tall red head known as Renji she spat, "Hey what was that for?"

She knew that there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Which only mad Rukia more mad at him.

" All this day dreaming is a waste of time, you have been her six months and still you haven't been taking your training seriously." His monotone voice grated on the petite girls last nerve.

" **OH YEAH WELL WHO ARE YOU TT...**" Rukia stare at the object Renji carried behind his back. '_Was that a..._' Gazing around him at the other student's she realize something is up. Softening her voice. "You Look like your going some place. Are you guy's having field training of something, today?"

" We'er going to the world of the living, for a practice fight against dummie hollow."

"Huh". Eye's widening in disbelief. Anger level going to max " **WHY YOU, WHY IS IT ONLY YOUR CLASS. NOT TO MENTION YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE ADVANCED CLASS IN THE FIRST PLAAACE!~**"

"What can I say they recognize talent when they see it" The reply was so smug. And although i wouldn't admit it on my life. I really couldn't argue.

Her sigh that came after that realization was somewhat caveman-ish. Rukia was done listening to his smug bragging.

She didn't hear what he said but sheknew it was an insult, yelling out " **OH YEAH JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BEC-come**..."

_'how can I finnish that...'_ , and just like that Rukia was alone in the hall's

Agin Rukia stared listlessly at the auutum leaves. She loved the cold, many of her friends thought she couldnt handle it cause of her small stature but she thrived in the cold.

_' I feel the change in season's wind is going to take me some where... Something is about to happen. and I'm scared..'_

Rukia let a sigh escape her mouth. Hoping that the change wouldn't take Renji, her only friend and family away from her. Cause hope right now seemed the only thing she could do. And that saddened her greatly.

* * *

**BOOM!**

_Goes the dynamite..._

_ I don't know whether to make her a complete evil girl. I would put a big huge stain on the Kuchiki name if I did. D:_

_Review if want, follow if you want. Just know -serious eyes- I thank you for reading. You have made me so happy -tears in eyes- I would give you a cookie... but ... I'm not good at sharing._

_ till next time - Indefinate Shadow_


	2. Chapter 2 - Tired

**_Undefined Hatred_**

_Undefined Hatred is the rewrite of Kuchiki Mai. _

_Summary- Kuchiki Reika, has a bubbling hatred that is directed at Rukia the exact image of her deceased mother. She had tried to rid herself the disdain for her mother but failed. She laughes at Rukia's failures and mocks her manners, yet ultimately sheilding her from the harshness of the elders and showing her a reluctant shoulder to cry on. Rukia sometimes puzzled by her err.. neice's bipolar attitude towards her, also gave her another complex other the the chappy complex and the brother complex._

_Disclaimer- I dont own BLEACH!_

* * *

The day has gone as planned, and that would be bearable. Reika once again sat sipping tea, now dark out side, the only light was that of a candle, a scented one of vanilla. It glowed with a honey like light, seeping warmth into her mind, like the tea was spreading warmth in her body.

Her father was distant as usual at dinner, only telling her that he would not be able to share in breakfast tommorow. She had nodded her head, telling him she understood his duty as a Taichou.

Reika pinched the bridge of her nose, closeing her eyes tightly. She understood, but that didn't mean she liked dining alone. Her eye's started to sting, with a quick movment she was back to the ramrod straight sitting postion and stoic mask. _'No point in dwelling in things best left unravelled...'_ she thought.

"Kuchiki-hime... Kuchiki-dono has requested your presence..." Came a small yet firm wavering voice. " He had said it was urrgent ma'am..."

" I'll be on my way." was Reika's only response. The faceless maid ran on her way. There was only one reason that Genri, her great grandfather had requested her presents and that was a matter of duty. She put on a grim face as she got up from her cushion. Silently preying that his request wasnt that of a Kuchiki related matter, she would much rather it be a shinigami one.

As soon as she stepped out of her room Daich appeared. Holding a Grey Haori with a beep blue pattern of butterflys. Reika let the older man drape it over her shoulders.

" The air outside holds a bit." Was all that he said.

* * *

Abarai Renji glared at the gorund at his feet, leaning on a tree a little ways in the woods from the academys dorms. For some reason the feild training had been postponed until the next day. They gave no explanation just that they should all get back to their respected dorms.

Renji was pissed that he got excited for nothing. And double pissed that Rukia laughed her ass off because he was so bummed. He then questioned their friendship, and then felt that karma was indeed real.

He sighed, sliding down to the round against the tree. It was a cold night, and the stars shone just as brightly as they did back in the rukon. Only now the canopy of the tree branches made then look like they hid and as they twinkled and some peeked from behine the coloring leaves gave him a funny feeling.

The dark deep blue of the sky reminded him of Rukia's wide eye's. He again sighed. Rukia. _'She has been so strange and maloncholy. Hmm strange not a word I would of used in the past... But I cant describe the way she's been for the past few months.. Dammit. This high socialty academy shit is changing us!'_

_'Not only have we been changing, even if it is so slight that no one else will notice, we both will notice each other changes. But I feel that we are becoming distant... that she is starting to slip away..'_

Renji growled hating how he was feeling. Confused He stood up.

"**HAAA ERR" **Renji hollered, punching the tree. Shards of bark shattered and flew out. His fist pulsated with pain, but he savored the phyical pain aposed to the mental confusion.

* * *

" What did Kuchiki-dono ask of you, Reika-hime." Daichi asked unusually curious.

" He asked what my Otou-sama should have been the one to requested of me." She spoke with a monotonous way that he knew was her way of a hiss. " Why the curiousity Daichi. So unlike you."

" My Kirei na ningyou, I'am a curious but humble servant. Curious about my mistress to better serve her." He said with such a serious face that Reika glared at the man she knew all her life. " But I do worry Reika-hime."

Reika nodded. Tired and a bit frustrated at the way her day went. She longed for her bed, and the drug induced sleep she knew she need. " Daichi get the Kuchiki isha"

Daichi nodded his head, knowing Reika would need her sleeping tea. His worry increased. He slipped off into the dark halls of the manor, leaving the young woman to make her own way to her chambers. _' the day is so long and the night so short in summer, but that will change in winter. And thats what I love the most.'_

Her room was well lit, her matress ready and the blanket pulled back made it Oh so inviting, yet her mind continued to wonder and no sleep could come of it. A warm glass of milk stood tall upon a silver tray, yellowed with honey and spiced with ginger for her nausea that would strike whenever, beside the glass was a small blueberry cracker meant to satisfy any hunger and to get rid of the spice in her mouth as well as any indigestion she had. The tea that the doctor would be bringing would help her sleep and calm her mind, taking any headache that she may have with it.

As much as she hated to admitt it, she was sickly.

She owed that to he Okaa-sama.

Reika sipped the warm milk. The milk coating her tongue like a blanket. She waited by herself the silence consuming her.

After awhile Hyami-sensei and Daichi came back. She took her tea and bid good night to her long time servant, and only friend. He had givin her a small smile that worried her and left blowing out the candle as he went.

Reika layed down on her bed, making her body relaxe slowly. The drug taken affect. She remembered what her mother would say when she would tuck her in on the few occasions.

Though I go to you  
ceaselessly along dream paths,  
the sum of those trysts  
is less than a single glimpse  
granted in the waking world

yumeji ni wa  
ashi mo yasumezu  
kayoedomo  
utsutsu ni hitome  
mishigoto wa arazu

Along dreams path

Without resting my legs

I go often to you

In the real world, a single glimpse

is different.

Reika knew then that she would be plagued by dreams of the past...

* * *

_ Two post's in one day. this chapter is short though. the poem is Ono no Komachi. The poem appeares as No. 658 in the Kokin Wakashu, an old anthology of poems from the 12th century._


	3. Chapter 3- the chapter chapter

**_Undefined Hatred_**

_Undefined Hatred is the rewrite of Kuchiki Mai. _

_Summary- Kuchiki Reika, has a bubbling hatred that is directed at Rukia the exact image of her deceased mother. She had tried to rid herself the disdain for her mother but failed. She laughes at Rukia's failures and mocks her manners, yet ultimately sheilding her from the harshness of the elders and showing her a reluctant shoulder to cry on. Rukia sometimes puzzled by her err.. neice's bipolar attitude towards her, also gave her another complex other the the chappy complex and the brother complex._

_Disclaimer- I dont own BLEACH!_

* * *

" Todays finally the day!" Renji said in a way of greeting his blonde friend Izuru Kira. Izuru waved back at his beaming red head friend a tentive smile on his pale face. " Rukes says hey Momo."

Renji says giving Momo a wave. Momo bowed, " Oh good morning, Abarai-kun. Is Rukia-chan in class already then?"

" No her class's are on a temperarily recess for the next five hours, something for them to train on there own and what not." Renji drawled. Excitment written on his features. His pack, like everyone esle's slung over his shoulder. " She also said good luck to you both."

" That was nice of her" commented Kira. Momo nodded her head in agreement.

" Although she told me that 'SHE' hopes I break my leg." Renji spat, saying 'she' like it was an insult.

" Uh Renji-san, in the human world..."

" Not now Izuru" Renji groaned, thinking Kira was going to lecture him on the ways of the human world, again.

" Abarai-kun, in the human world to say break a leg is also another way of saying good luck." Momo said continuing where their blonde friend left off. Renji stopped his groaning and looked up in thought. A smile that could only be described as dangerous spread on his features.

"Oh.." was all he said.

" So Abarai-kun please dont be upset with Rukia-chan." Momo pleaded. " Oh, yeah I almost forgot! I heard that before we leave a Taichou will be visiting the academy! Guess which!"

" Aizen-Taichou of the Fifth division, and his Fuku-Taichou Ichimaru Gin." Kira said. Momo's face fell, clearly wanting to be the one who said it. " Oh and another-"

Student started running, pushing past the group of friend and cutting off Izuru. They soon had gotten seperated. Leaving them each to make there way to the lined up people, all waiting to see a Taichou and Fuku-taichou. The student were brutal in all their shoving ways.

Izuru stood content in the middle of lined up students, while Renji stood behind him when he caught sight of the blonde male. Momo, who was short, pushed past everyone, trying her best to get to the front.

* * *

Reika didn't like Aizen-Taichou, it wasn't that he was rude or even off mannerly. Just that he was friendly and tried to get to close in a friendly manner. Like Gin-fuku-taichou. To freakily friendly and intrucive. She hated it how he'd mock her Otou-sama without acually doing so. She didn't like how Aizen would chid him with kind eyes.

Aizen-tachou was a very nice man. And he was a Taichou which deserved respect.

Reika saw the academy only few times. It had slightly suprised her at how well mantained it was, what with commoners from the gutters allowed in. But then she scowled her self. There was much she didn't know of commoners. She had read somewhere that commoners where happier. They had less to worry about, she had admitted with a bit of envy.

All the students in white and red, white and blue blurred together on the side's of the paths. All gawking at the Captain. None of them seemed to have any personal space, all shoving at one another to get the best veiw. It was comical in a way.

Reika held her head high, with an expression that only a Kuchiki could wear. She wore her uniform as well as her zanpakuto, usually she never need to wear her precious zanpakuto but today it was required as to demonstraite for the student to aim for one.

The sun was at it's highest making shadow's behind the three figure heading for the large building. The crows trying to be hush in whispers instead made a loud buzzing shout. A girl cried out.

Falling at the feet of Aizen-Taichou. He gazed down softly at the girl, saying something to her in a gentle manner. Reika could see the small girl fall in love right then and there. Her eye's wide and ful of innocents that one day someone could take full advantage of. Reika was tempted.

Something of deep crimson caught her eye as she was about to comment to the little student. Something deep from a memory, the memory fresh from last nights dream.

Just like that the memory was gone and so was the head with firey hair.

Curiousity now plagued Reika. Not many people had red hair, and a trick of the mind... well it must not be.

" Whut's the matter, Kuchiki-chan. Your lil'face has a weird expression" Breathed Gin, sending a shiver down the fourth seats back; the silver haired man fell back in step with the heiress. " It's rather a cute one too" He was teasing her, and that made Reika's face freeze into that of an emotional glare.

"I assure you Fuku-Taichou that it was nothing."

" Now now, you can call me Gin, and I will call you Reika-chan." He instructed. " Or perhaped Rei-chan...Or maybe just Rei!"

" That would be most improper fuku-taichou." Gin frowned, which was quite a feet. Reika thought that the way he smiled it would be permanent and unable to make any other shape. " I will continue to call you, fuku-taichou as due the respect it deserves. As i wish you'll call me-"

" Fourth seat Kuchiki!" He piped in. " Thats a mouth full doncha thinK?"

Reika didn't answer. After a few second'e Gin shrugged and caught back up to his Captian.

* * *

Something played at the edge of Renji's mind when he saw that woman. A noble no doubt with how she held herself. Something from a long time ago. He instinctivly hid his face from her when she turn her head. He felt a fool for doing so.

He felt embarassed for Momo when she got pushed out. So did Kira.

After all the excitment died down the teacher requested that all students in the advanced class be assembled by the seikimon gate to the world of the living.

" Oi, Kira." Renji said getting the atteinsion of his class mate. " What do you think this is." He asked waving around a peice of paper with a symbol on it. Kira Izuru showed his symbol. Matching...

"That has to mean something right?" The red head mused. Kira nodded his head.

People Oooh'ed and Awed at the man known as Shuuei Hisagi. Renji just huffed knowing he could be equal him or better him. Kira was defaintly in awe of the three sixth year students but also showed a gleam in his eye that shined like Renji.

"ATTENSION PLEASE!"

A woman gave a speech, she was a year or three a head of them, or at least he estimated. Renji wasnt paying much attension, his mind to worked up. She said stuff about stuff. Most of it was common sence stuff and some was about how she was sucha tight ass. Either or Renji was ready for this feild training. And by the smirk of the usually smiling Kira, he too was pumped.

" The paper you had recieved earlier is the paper which binds you to you group for this excersize. You all will be in groups of four, for the exeption of one team which will be a group of three." She shouted. " You may find your group."

All the students began running around waving their paper in the air, while describing it.

" I guess we are a in a group, Abarai-san." Kira smiled, glad he knew a person in his group; and a good friend at that. Renji nodded, glad as well, knowing Kira was a competent partner.

"Kira-kun, Abarai-kun. I-I think I'm part of your group to." Momo said stuttering because of her excitment, she smiled up at the two male students. The welcomed her, all happy with their looked around, it seemed all groups were formed. She frowned worriedly. " I think we are the selected group of three..."

" Don't worry Hinamori-san" Kira comforted.

" It just mean's the higher ups think we are more equipped in skill's to handle this." Renji smirked. " We are after all ahead in our year."

Momo smiled releived in the confidence that the two males had.

The area in which they will be training was dark, and shadowy. Having a wear house park apearance. And the dummie hallow was challenging, or would have if they had not triple teamed the hell out of it. Being the first team to finnish off their dummie hollow, giving the three time to loitter around the area.

Even giving them a glimpse of the strange bright lights beyond. The stared in awe, on a large pipe like thing.

They waited for what seemed like only minutes when infact hours. Time flew away, as night became day. The Human would was amazing, the spirit particals so much different from that of the soul society. They ate the food they packed, even exchanged storys of their past.

All to soon, the sixth years rounded everyone up. Ferther explaining and elabrating what had went on.

Renji was tried. The excitment barely wearing off.

Suddenly a large amount of Spirtual pressure waved all around them, causing some to cry out in pain. Renji's breath became ragged, as he tried to raise his to at least be able to assess the situation. His ears rang, and he suddenly saw the female instructer being cut down.

" We have to help!" The red head yelled. Feeling shocked at his words. If he ran now, in the face of a real hollow he would never be able to become a true shinigami. Hisagi yelled for him to retreat. He felt Momo and Kira behind him.

Shuuhei Hisagi already wounded, was in complete shock when the three students sheilded him from what could have been a fatal blow.

"We're not running" Renji grunted under the weight of the large hollow.

* * *

It was facinating seeing the blood spray as the hollow ripped up the two sixth years bodys. It chilled her to the bone to hear such screams coming from innocents. All innocents must come to an end though, no matter how tramatic. It was a shock at first to see an acuall Hollow apear with out her sensing it.

With her pride stung Reika leaped from her perch ontop of a tall building. The instructer Hisagi telling all students to fall back and retreat back through the seikimon. If they were to ever to come into the ranks of shinigami, they must show courage; yet they run. Then again they would stand no chance against these hollows. For those brave it was admirable to see them know when to retreat.

Her mind quickly going into the state of the battle before her. Her thoughts only on that of the movment of the objective target. She raised her left hand, a ring shapened into a blade was on her hand, a ring not much different then Sui-feng-Taichou's shikai. Only silver, and a weapon she herself crafted in the forge of a kuchiki's blacksmiths. The ring was placed on her middle finger and laced around her other fingers into a secure placement. her thumb rolled up into her palm.

Her target the large hollow.

She shunpo'ed her long black hair trailed behind her. A foot away she laced her hand with spirtual particales, enhancing it. The silver metalic blade glowed and sang with the spirtual pressure infused within it.

* * *

Renji watched with facination as the woman shinigami came at the beast with a warrior's look. She had been breifly introduced as the heir to the Kuchiki clan. Her hand glowed a blade like thing could be hardly maked out in the haze. 'Is that her zanpakuto' Renji thought to himself, in awe by her power.

His gauking lasted but a second, as the gigantic hollow's friends started to apear. Momo cried out in terror.

The woman's fist hit the Hollow, a loud crack could be heard and then the Hollow disapated into the air. She then started shooting off kido spells, that of bakudo so that to chain them down for him and the others to easily wound and kill them.

Renji continued to slash, noting that Kira had his back, as Momo had Shuuhei's. Renji heard Kira shout out in pain.

"KIRA!" He yelled see as Kira got gut on his torso. Renji yelled out, making his way to his blonde friend. He swung his katana down at the feline like hollow. The hollow screiched out at dissapeared in a sluggish fog like reitsu. The red head fell to his knee's. Holding up his friend Kira, momentarily forgeting the surrounding situation.

" IDIOT WATCH OUT" Reika growled behind Renji blocking a blow from a underhanded hollow. Renji turned his head to stare at the short woman. Her weapon shattered, blood dripped from her left hand. " SHit!"

Renji's eyes widdened as what he though was her zanpakuto was shattered.

A bright light shot out.

* * *

_Wondering if I should kill Kira off... I dont wanna but..._

_ oh and, Dear anon. Sayuri was rukia -.-, so far there is only two of my characters and it was only to get to know them last chapter. Mayhapes it will be a REnRuki or not. *Evil grin*_

_ As in Reika being evil, it sounds tempting._

**_I'd like to point out that i dont have any real plot, I dont really put much thought in any chapter i just type. And whatever come's out is published. Which is why chapters are so short._**_ I'd also like to say sorry if some stuff is out of place and the likes. and all the typos, think of them as cute endearment's. HA._

_ R&R it makes an ol'duck happy. :3_


	4. Chapter 4- Uso

**_Undefined Hatred_**

_Undefined Hatred is the rewrite of Kuchiki Mai. _

_Summary- Kuchiki Reika, has a bubbling hatred that is directed at Rukia the exact image of her deceased mother. She had tried to rid herself the disdain for her mother but failed. She laughes at Rukia's failures and mocks her manners, yet ultimately sheilding her from the harshness of the elders and showing her a reluctant shoulder to cry on. Rukia sometimes puzzled by her err.. neice's bipolar attitude towards her, also gave her another complex other the the chappy complex and the brother complex._

_Disclaimer- I dont own BLEACH!_

_A/N: Thanks for the reveiw **C:**_

* * *

_" Okaa-sama, who are we searching for" the small girl asked, her little nose upturned in disdain as a few dirty children ran past the Mother and daughter duo. Her mother gave her a smile, but always the look of pain on her face as she looked down at the girl. The girl glared at her mother, her glare looking like a pout. She hated when her Okaa-sama looked at her as if she had looked at a snake, like she didn't even want to see her; like she refused to accept her. " Okka?"_

_"Sayuri..." She breathed, looking back to the street infront of her; a distant look in her eyes. Hisana walked faster, making her daughter stumble to catch up. " I almost... Im sure..."_

_Reika watched her mother with slight discust as she talked to herself. A young girl looking at her own mother in discust. It was true this was the fifth time they had gone out together this month. Each time Reika saw her mother get more excited, but more sick._

_Her mother had once forgotted she had brought her daughter out, leaving the servants and gaurds of the Kuchiki clan to find the young heiress, only when Kuchiki Byakuya found out that his child was missing was when she was found. That should of stopped Reika from following her mother..._

_" Is she even that important." Reika sniffed, her feet sore. Her mother gave her a look that said ' why did i take you'. Which made Reika flinch, Hisana didnt notice though._

_The young girl caught sight of bright red. Her heart skipped. _

_"SAYURI" Her mother cried out._

_They were gone before, Reika could again get a better look at the girl known as Sayuri._

* * *

Gin Ichimaru's Shinso shot down hollow after hollow. His captain calmly walking behind him. Reika snarled as Gin's Shinso nearly clipped her arm. She sheilded all four students with a light kido, knowing the Captain and Vise-captain would take over. She would protect the students out of duty, but she did not have to like it.

Their fight was over before it even begun, and all four student, stared with 'awe'. Admiration gleaming in all their eyes. Aizen stopped a blow from a hollow with his bare reitsu infused hand, which made all of them gape. Aizen-Taichous power was comendable.

" Everything is alright now." the kind man informed softly. He walked up to the small group as Reika put down the glowing sheild. He gave each individual a smile, which seemed right for that person because when he gave Reika a smile she felt releived. A unsettled releived... " Are you alright?"

Aizen petted Momo on her head, if possible making her fall more deeply. "Im sorry we didn't arrive early" He apologized as if we were giving him greif. " When we heard your cry for help we were a little ways off."

" Captain, its an honor you came at all" Momo said. Reika's vision blurred. The conversation now only mumbles, her blurred vision began having splotches of black, going in and out; crawling in and out of her sight. She felt as if she needed to run at the same time about to faint. But how would that look under the Kuchiki name. She faught the sudden assault to her sense's. A wave of naussea followed.

" Kuchiki-sama!"

She could hear the call of the sixth year call out, being the first to notice her absence in the conversation. Reika shaked off the moment of weakness, as it sluggishly began to leave. Her face lost color, and she unconciously was clenching her teeth.

"Rei-chan! Is something the matter?" Gin purred.

" No." SHe replied, finding it diffuclt to unclench her teeth. " We should get the four students to the relief team."

Gin nodded his head, his smile never leaving his face.

Aizen and Gin started towards the randavou point, Momo following after. Reika inwardly scoffed, looking at the thre injured male students one passed out. " Get up." Reika ordered the red head. " Name."

Renji scurried up, being two heads taller the the shinigami should have made it feel like a gaint; it didn't from the way she gave her blank stare it seemed like she was the one who was taller. " Abarai Renji." Her gaze travelled to Kira. " He is Kira Izuru."

"Hisagi-san help Abaria with transporting Kira." Hisagi nodded, the two men grabbed the blond. Abarai grabbed his torso as Hisagi grabbed his lower half.

" Your zanpakuto?...Im sorry." Renji said, still shocked. Reika gave him an odd look as she began to turn around, they started making their way. " I-It broke.. can it be fixed"

Renji noticed Hisagi giving him a suprised look. " It can be fixed, and will be fixed." Reika gave him a sideways look. Lifting the arm facing away from the men to show a katana hidden by her arm and sleeve. " It was just a tool, nothing important."

Renji felt imensilly stupid for not noticing it. He had not realised that shinigami used anyother weapon other then their own zanpakuto. He also noticed her hands wound had healed. Only the drying blood remained. She had a scowl on her face and the look of someone who was haunted. Earily that day she had a cold detached mask on, that Renji had noted that only nobles wear.

Everything became a whirl of action as soon as the releif team caught sight of them. Izuru was snatched out of the two tall males arms, and they too getting sweeped away. Blue light glowing from the palms of the healer's, soothing, making the wound feel ichy and stretched as they healed.

And then Renji fell unconcious.

The releife team sending them to the hospital ward in the academy. Seprate rooms.

Reika walked in on the red head, the dream of last night so fresh and irrating her.

He was still in his kido induced sleep, his body recovering the lost reitsu that he fought away and more from healing. It was seeing him immobile, even though Reika didn't know him she knew that he must be someone who never sat still. Someone who had to be moving, had to be occupied both physicaly and mentally.

She didnt know how long she watched the man breath, maybe 15 minutes or five. But he soon begun to stire. His eye lids opening in a flash as if someone would steal the clothes on his back, or worst.

"Abarai, your friend Izuru is dead." Reika informed her voice void of emotion as per usual. Renji could only stare at the noble in shock at what she had said. He was captivated by the noble sence she had saved him, he aimed to one day fight along side her. " He died protecting your back, you fight like a mad man possesed, no thought of your own safty let alone your comrades... However My clan has decided to favor the Izura clan. In izuru's will he had given you the choice of marrying his young cousin Izuru Manade."  
the red head gaped at Reika.

" She is betroathed to you, you may either except or denie. There is no time limit. But the Izuru clan does want there to be an answer soon.."

Her blant blame in his friends death wounded him, and the betrothel shocked him. Both rendering him speechless.

" Uso..." Reika smirked.

* * *

Rukia caught word that the feild training ended in terror with a real hollow attack, killing two senior students. Her horror at hearing Renji was injured was over the roof. The thought of her childhood friend dieing was to horrible to even think of, yet she thought of it, bitting her lower lip as if to shut up herself. She quickly Ran to the hospital ward.

Bumping into at least seven people, and flooring ten in her wake.

_'Renji you dumb ass, you always find some way to get hurt, and make me worry!'_ She clenched her teeth. '_I-If your d-dead I ... I... I WILL KILL YOU!'_

She stopped feeling the fimilar spirtual presser of Renji's in the room infront of her. She was about to slide open the door when she heard unmistakable roarous laughter of Renji, then a smal chuckle, that of a womans. Her brain tried to work out who that was, Rukia hesitated at the door. She knocked.

Renji's laughter died. " Who's there?"

Rukia again bit her lip. " Idiot. its me."

" OH Rukia, so you finally decided to visit" Renji mocked from behind the door. " Well, what are you waiting for, open the door midget?"

Rukia scowled. She stomped off in a huff, not knowing why she was suddenly mad and suddenly sad.

Rukia was glad that Renji was well enough to be talking like his normal self. But who was that woman that caused Renji to start laughing like that...

The feeling came back. The feeling of change.

* * *

Reika glared at the pastry infront of her. A pastry given to her by an admirer of a lower ranked clan. These gifts have been coming in frequently. Honestly she didn't like the atteinsion, she didn't like the over baring gifts, full of frills and lace was the cloth he would send; the food to sweet and two over the top.

Daichi walked in to see his mistress picking at the sugar icing on the pastry. The icing was decorated into a beautiful yellow flower, she picked at it then flicked it into a empty cup beside her, like a game. He was glad he didn't give her the card that came with it.

She would have been furious at the words her suitor had choosen. My fair lady. My dove in a cage. Your eyes are like pools of my destiny. This pasrty holds the sweetness I feel you deserve.

Daichi was amused, but knew Reika wouldnt be, rather she'd be discusted.

Reika was tired from the mission, that turned sour. Her health was already on a tight rope, adn right now she was leaning to the wrong side to much. Soon she might collapes. He worried for her. She had bags under his liminous eyes, and she would sigh every few minutes. Daichi knew that she only showed him her emotions, but there was something she was keeping from him.

" Do you think Otou-sama will be attending dinner today?" She asked in a hushed tone. _'I hope not, I have shamed myself and rather not be under the dissaproving gaze of my father...'_

" Hai." Reika eyes widened. " I will be atteneding Reika..."

* * *

Renji stared at the ceiling. Thinking of the look in the Kuchiki's eyes. She looked like she was serious when she had fooled him, her accusation was true and it cut and when she saw pain in his eyes at her accusation she had a look of sympathy and pity. And then hatred, that fizzled out so fast he wasnt sure he saw it at all.

Her smile was pretty though. Although it was just a small incline of her lip, it could have came unnoticed if the chuckle hadnt followed. Renji didn't even know the serious woman could joke.

One question crossed his mind though, why had she visited him? And, did she visit the others?

He was unsure of the females nature, she seemed to off. She had a sort of fimilar vibe to her too. Renji shrugged that off.

_Renji watch as the shinigami cut down hollow's, battle lust in her eye's. It gave him more power when he had watched her fueling his swing and his lunges. Evey now and then the red head looked to were the woman was, she was always moving, not like himself who was stuck in one spot dodging the beast's attackes as best as he could. He wanted to have that grace. His mind went blank as he cut and slashed. His mind going into a immature battle zen state._

_Blood lust was in his eye's._

Battle lust and Blood lust was so different. How did she figure out the difference and choose between the two? She was aware of her surroundings yet so focused on her targets. He had focused on the hollows yet he had gotten injury after injury, and had let Kira get cut down. His skills would need to improve greatly. She had made him realise that even more.

She had injured herself for him. He was greatful but his male pride stung.

Renji closed his eye's.

His mind on the senior's who died.

* * *

_A/N: Woah, I acually almost had Kira die, I shocked myself with Reika's joke, how horrid of her._

_IS RUKIA JEALOUS?_

_WILL REIKA'S SADISTIC HUMOR INCREASE?_

_DOES RENJI REMEMBER REIKA?_

_IS HISANA ACUALLY NOT THAT NICE AT ALL?_

_IS KUCHIKI BYAKUYA GONNA CHASTIZE REIKA?_

_I don't know !** D:**_

_What? Im suppose to know because im writting this thing? _

**_WELL NO I DONT KNOW!_**

_Just so you peeps know that there will be no confirmed pairings... untill i develope(My OC'S &) every ones relationship first. So It could be a RenRuki, Ichiruki, damnit could be a ChadRei, ReiRen, Reiichi OriRuk Ichihime ect. Point is wait and see **c; ** . I'll try not to disrupt the original characters relationships with eachother. I might through time skips in there._

_ Uso= Just kidding_

_R&R and then R&R again xD_


	5. Chapter 5 - Pain needs to be shared

**_Undefined Hatred_**

_Undefined Hatred is the rewrite of Kuchiki Mai. _

_Summary- Kuchiki Reika, has a bubbling hatred that is directed at Rukia the exact image of her deceased mother. She had tried to rid herself the disdain for her mother but failed. She laughes at Rukia's failures and mocks her manners, yet ultimately sheilding her from the harshness of the elders and showing her a reluctant shoulder to cry on. Rukia sometimes puzzled by her err.. neice's bipolar attitude towards her, also gave her another complex other the the chappy complex and the brother complex._

_Disclaimer- I dont own BLEACH! Ha!_

_A/N: Thanks for the reveiw(s) **C:**_

* * *

_"Uso" Reika smirked._

_Renji blinked at the woman standing at the foot of his bed. His mouth agape. What kinda joke is that... He saw a hint of amusment in her eye's, she obviously thought that it was funny. He was a bit pissed at her for playing him like that, in his oppinion it was no joke, but she abviously meant it so. Renji chuckled. " What kind of lame ass joke was that?"_

_Reika scowled, only trace was that her eyes sharpened; none the less Renji caught it. " You should have seen how defeated you looked. How pricless your face was." She tilted her head, in a challenging manner. " Why did you laugh then if that was lame."_

_" I laughed at you expense," He smirked. " That was quite sadistic, that it made me laugh at you."_

_Reika now scowled openly. Her eye's blazing in indignitation. The red head laughed, his shoulderes shaking, Reika looked at the injured man in shock, giving him a heated glare. His laugh filled the room, and only increased when he realised he didn't know her name. " You glare at me like a child would glare at her elder when told 'no'."_

_Renji didn't want to admitt that, thinking it would hurt the nobles pride, but instead the woman chuckled under her breath, her frozen mask broken for a moment as a look of amusment was eched on her face. Making her look normal. " My Otou-sama say's the same thing."_

_" I almost forgot your a high born" Renji remarked, suprised at himself that there was no hate in what he said._

_" And I forgot that you were.. Are a street urchin." Reika said, her face in the stoic mask that she wore almost always. He caught a sudden look of unease in her eyes._

_Renji then brust out laughing, he felt a stab in his chest when she said that, but the anger that usually followed didn't. He felt funny, happy and unsure. Mad and amused. She gave hima small laugh, that would have been labled a chuckle if it was deeper, but it mixed well with his roarous laughter. He honestly had not clue to why he laughed._

_There was a knock at the door._

* * *

Reika sorted through paper work at her desk calmly, patiently ignoring her Fuku-Taichou as he shot back his ' emergancy work' sake one after the other. Usually the Fuku-Taichou would be proffesional and not drink in the office, but apparently he was depressed and Komamura-Taichou was out at an all day Taichou meeting. Leaving Iba-Fuku-Taichou in charge in his absence.

He was currently crying about a memory of a woman that stood him up, talking to a wall and calling it, 3rd seat Kuchiki. Making said woman sigh inwardly. He had even tried picking a fight with the fern in the corner, calling it Ikkaku; then apologizing to it saying Ikakku's bald and 'you haf pweetty 'air'. He carried on that one sidded conversation for about three hours.

Reika's vision blurred, becoming dizy. Her hand that was still writting trembled, making the kanji look unrefined. She felt like passing out, her eyes clenched shut. A ringing sound was all she heard, deafing and splitting her head in two. The noble clenched her fist, snapping her quill in two.

" Reika.."

The throbbing in her head increased and even made its way down to her throat. A bubbling cough tried to work its way up, she put her left hand over her collar bone as if to still it. _'Why is this happening!' _She thought, even that thought made her head reel even more out of control. She could feel her pulse beat, she felt the air around her beat on her, ever beat on her felt like it would bruise.

"Kuchiki Reika!''

It felt like ever vein her head was ready to burst, her eardrums only atuned to her rapid heart rate and inner turmoil. Cold sweat trickled down her brow, _'Why the hell is this happening!' _Reika grabbed onto her head, practicaly ripping out strands of hair as she made her hands into fists.

Suddent strong hand gripped her shoulders, a bit rough making wince slighly._'Oh, great more pain'_

"Kuchiki, what the hell's wrong?!" demanded Iba. His hand tightened its grip, as he studied his deathly pale subordinate though his dark shades. Suddenly sobber. He hiccuped, maybe not that sobber. She barely looked like she could carry her own weight, Iba realized he was supporting her with his tight grip. " I never seen you this bad, Kuchiki.''

She didnt reply.

_'What the hell is he saying. I cant hear, DAMMIT_!' Reika slumped, relying more on Iba's support, to drained for pride to interfeer on her weak state. The Fuku-Taichou continued to stare at the 3rd seat through his sunglasses.

" You must be really out of it, Kuchiki." Iba felt her spirtual pressure coil into it self. Defaintly not a good sign. "Off to the fouth we go Kuchiki."

* * *

_The next day Y'all.._

Daich stared down at his mistress. Slowly rinsing a cold cloth, before resting back on her forehead. His brow furrowed in worry. This hasent happened in a while. She usually paced her self just right, never pushing herself over her limit. Not physicly, physiclly she could be half dead and be ready to tango with a hippo, Mentally she was exhasted.

Her father had visited her once, and had left as soon as he had gotten a word in with Unohana. He soon left with a back wards glance at his daughter. Painfully simialr.

But still Kuchiki Byakuya didnt have to act like she was on her death bed...

* * *

_Okay I see alot of mistakes, again quirky endearments!_

_I was deathly ill that past week, so yea... (Slightly over dramatized)_

_I want Reika's and Rukia's meeting soon. Cause this chapter was just.. BLAH. To put it plainly it was like a filler. LIKE A! I was sikc and wanted my character to feel my pain, so sue me. Call me sadistic. ;)_

_Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Title

**_Undefined Hatred_**

* * *

Reika sliently walked the well worn path of the garden, long sence recovered from the sudden illness. Her lengthly ebony hair was let loose, gently swayed as she walked. The kuchiki heir pursed her lips, deep in thought. Her nightmares had consisted, mostly the same old on of seeing her Okaa-sama cry out and see the younger version of her known as 'Sayuri', and the flash of crimson hair... The same shockenly red as this Abarai Renji, the one at the academy.

It could not be the same kid from years ago.

Reika shook her head, her brows furrowed. The similaritys were really canny, it would be foolish to over look. And if Sayuri took the same path as her friend then... But again its a long shot. Turning a blind eye could be faulty, Her Otou-sama could already be on the trail, she wouldn't put it past him.

''Bugger it all'' Reika cursed under her breath. She turned around, quickly walking into the manner.

She dressed apropriotly in not time at all. There was dark circles around her eye's, the only proof she was ill. Her sky blue kimono was worn loose and casually, her maids had done her hair, twisting it in a complex, but loose bun. The maids had even the audacity to put a scattered amoutn of babybreathes in. The smell tickled the noble woman's nose, but over all was not unpleasent.

Daichi came up beside her as she was exciting the Kuchiki gates. He made no small talk as she headed in the direction, she was determined and slightly wavering at the same time, giving the man small amusment.

"Go on say it. I know you have something to say." Reika breathed out. Giving the man a side ways look.

Daichi nodded his head. " I do have something to say. Or rather ask."

Reika made no comment. Giving herself a calm breath.

" But first. You have something to say. Or at least its on your mind enough for you to want it to be said aloud." Daichi's face was impassive, his eye's understanding and curious. " Reika-sama, there must be a reason for you to be going to the shinigami academy."

Her lips went pale, and he could practicaly hear her teeth gring together. He knew that it made her uneasy on how much he saw through her. Making her uneasy would get him the cold shoulder for a few days, but it was worth taking a load off the girl.

" Insightful as always." She breathed. " Let me guess, you knew because... _'you havent been the same as when you came back from the academy a week ago_.' am'I right." She said, mimican his voice to the best of her abilitys; which was not bad. Her mimicry of his voice was well practiced from a childhood of pranks to get her way.

Daichi nodded, slightly amused and slightly miffed that she thought he sounded so high pitched. " yes, Reika-hime. That is the reason."

She gave him a sneer, " I go because of a man."

That was a suprise to Daichi, who gaped like a fish. Reika inwardly laughed.

" A man that looks like the boy from my memory. With the red hair." Daichi then nodded turning somber.

" ..And you think that, that man will lead you to 'her'." Reika nodded.

"His name is Abarai Renji. Some how I get the feeling he might remember me, if im wrong..." She trailed off. " I have been wrong before."

" And what if he leads to a dead end."

" Somehow I doubt that." She said with a finalty to it, that Daichi only nodded his head.

* * *

Rukia re-read the paper over and over again, memorizing the incantation as best she could. It was only an hour till noon, but already her brain hurt. She had a day off and so did Renji, but he was currently sparring with the blonde guy and the little girl that could only be describled as cute. The blonde guy was still half injured but seemed determined to get stronger, hence his torturing his injured body into the vigorous sparring.

Renji had told her what had happened, but when she had asked who was in his recovery room he had gotted quite and said it was a Kuchiki, a big noble and she had to drag the subject up! How dare he keep that to himself. The...the THE BASTARD!

Rukia forgave him, but was slightly mystified that a high and mighty noble had visited him.

The feeling that Rukia had been getting only got more intense, yet nothing happened.

Rukia was now glaring at the paper as she lipped the words written, her mind on auto pilot and taking nothing in. The hands path was usually quite and calm, its path warn in and not an offical paved path. Felt like home.

"Oi, Rukia what are you doing?" Renji asked. The small woman screamed, gripping the paper as if it was a sheild. Which made the red head laugh harshly, " You idiot."

They glared at each other for few seconds longer, both unwilling to give up and both being bored of the small glaring contest. Luckily none of them broke the heated glare fight. Izuru came, almost topling over Renji. Renji stumbled back with Izuru still with his momentum tried taking him down.

They settled down, Rukia had a smirk on her face as she looked inbetween the two.

" I'm sorry Abarai-san" Izuru blushed. " But i have some news."

Renji just glared at the blonde. " What is it" Rukia pipped in, her large curious eyes having a glint og micheif in them.

"Oi, Rukia, nosey. This is news for me." He looked to Kira. " Isn't it?"

Kira nodded.

Renji flicked Rukia in the forehead. Rukia started fuming and cussing. Renji just ignored his friend, while gesturing to his other friend to tell him the news that almost made him fall on his ass.

" Well Lady Kuchiki is back." Kira said, " And word is shes looking for someone. And its not for the gotei its a personal. SHe's not wearing uniform."

Renji nodded, he hid his excitment. _'Why the hell should I be excited anyways'_ He thought to himself. But his thoughts wouldn't get away from her in casual clothes. " What makes you think Id want to know that."

Kira's mouth hung open. " I-I just thought.. well with what happened. and stuff. That you know..." He was clearly confused... His eye's widen " OH GOD! OH GOD NO!"

"Huh!" Huh'd both Rukia and Renji. Renji who was now lowering his body so the he was on par with rukia. It looked awkward.

Kira visiably paled. His hand was on his head, while his other was gripping his jaw; which was open in a silent scream. suddenly he blinked and reverted to his usual self, Kira cleared his throat, his color returning. " Are you sure...?"

Renji nodded...

" Are you lying...?" His color fading.

Renji shook his head, intentionaly making his red ponytail hit Rukia in the face. Who glared but continued to stare openly at Kira.

Kira sighed in what Renji though of was resignation. " I'm sorry Abarai-san.." He walked away, shaking his blonde head. Renji, 'huh'd and looked to Rukia who was equally baffled. Renji sighed rubbing the back of his neck, his face a mask of confusion.

" That was one of the oddest things Kira has done..." Rukia burst out laughing. She mimed one of Kira's looks he displayed.

" Your friends aint half bad Renji!" Renji glared at Rukia thinking she was being sarcastic and making fun of him. " Although a bit on the awkward side, but hey."

Renji did no more then glare at the midget.

Kira was acting odd. There was a mischeivious look in his eyes that made him feel on edge. Renji scratched his head. Well at least he knew that that Kuchiki was here, although he had no buisness with the woman. Perhaps his friends thought that he had a thing for her. Or she to him. Renji shrugged. His pulse quickened.

* * *

Reika frowned at the small girl named Momo. She had effectivly seperated her and Daichi. Reika was sort of impressed, not many people could deture the loyal man away from her. Although the Kuchiki noble could do without her small giggles and rant of a little Shiro-chan. How could one talk of another so long about the others love of watermelons? Watermelons were indeed fresh and quite sweet, they cooled one off the best they could in the heat of the soul soceity. But she had promised to lead her to Abari Renji.

Momo smiled sweetly at the taller woman.

Reika lowered her lids. secretly not wanting the girl to see her roll her eyes, yes for her to not see her blant annoyance but as well as for the girl not to break. Reika could tell this girl is delicate, an offhanded gesture could break her. It was down right pathetic.

Reika felt the untrained pulse's of many students. Through their small burst of spirtual pressure she felt their potensial, there feelings and their wounds. Even if it was just a bruise she felt it. It was the healers touch, and Reika had a feeling it was the only thing she detested about her abilities.

" So... Kuchiki-sama? " Momo tilted her head shyly. " Um... Your in squad seven?"

"Yes." Reika replied, wanting to snort in a unlady like fashion. Any topic of conversation was likely to be lengthly and borish.

" Oh... that must be really exciting! How many mission's have you been on, have you met a Kenpachi! So scary" She shivered at just the thought. " But I heard the squad twelve captian is worest some how."

"..."

" And Azien-Taicho, he must be great, and an amazing man. " She was gushing now, " He was so heroic that one time." Momo blushed. " He stopped that hollow with just his bare hand!"

Reika tuned her out. They walked on, with Momo chattering and Reika ignoring, a small tick formed. Her lids half closed as she stared blankly ahead, using Momo's spiritual pressure as guide of when she slows and stops.

Momo stopped.

" Hi, Rukia-chan." Reika's lids lowered further, sighing mentally at her lack wit guide.

" Oh, hello, Hinamori-san." murmmered the girl, Rukia.

" Have you seen Renji-kun?" Momo chirped. " He has a visitor!''

" Oh yea, he was just at the place you all train at. In the middle Hands path you know?" She replied. " Umm, is this what Izuru-san was going on about?"

_'Izuru, a minor noble, and one that is slowly declining in numbers', _Reika thought, an almost instinct to nobles. Knowing the people around you was life and death. Reika opened her eyes then.

The girl Rukia stood opposite of her guide, a few inches shorter then her. She looked delicate but sturdy and confediant in herself. She had the hard edge in the eyes that most orphans have, well the ones that come from the lower districts. Her large orbs stared curiously back, taking in Reika's form as Reika took in hers.

Reika felt faint. Her heartbeat slowed, and her brain felt distant. She could hear herself think but she couldn't react.

The two students talked, their words going right through Reika. A chill took her body.

Rukia pointed back, she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Undefined Hatred_**

* * *

The day was a complete failure.

Daichi had nearly torn her ear off, when they had finally met up.

Nothing learned but the name. Rukia. Sluething was defiantly not a fall back career choice. Not that being a shinigami was much of a career, it was more then that. The point being, Reika hadn't the nerve to find out more when the chance arose. Sure now she had Sayuri's where abouts, she was most certian that, that was her. Who would turn away from her when someone said that she looked nothing like Kuchiki Hisana-hime would be a blind bumbling fool.

Reika sat in her solar, sipping hot jasmine tea, sweetened with a dolb of honey. She needed the added sweetness, for her mouth tasted bitter after what had happen.

The heiress sqeezed her eye's shut as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

Nothing seemed to be going well these past weeks. So many dizzy spells. So many rapidly running thoughts, that left her angry and unsatisfied.

Daichi walked in the room carrying a silver tray, a small peice of parchment laid in the middle. A maid shuffled behind him, holding a basket of finely spun silk rolled up tightly with equally fine ribbons. Daichi bows and the maid follows suit.

" Kuchiki-hime." He greets offering up the small paper on the elegant tray.

Reika grabs the small note, as her gaurdian hurried the young maid away after she set down the basket.

_**Kuchiki Reika, Heiress to the Kuchiki clan.**_

She read aloud.

**_It is my greatest wish for you to find this well. The clan Noakoi bids you to get well in health._**

**_The festival has been postponed to the end of the month to ensure, your time to recuperate._**

**_Till then, we implore you to regain you strength._**

**_Noakoi Eikaro_**

Reika ran her hand down the Noakoi house crest. It was complicated and somwhat a clutter of abstract clouds. The clan had hoped to join the two. Byakuya was neither, encouraging the match nore dicouraging it. It infurated Reika to no end.

" What would silk do to help me regain health." Reika spat.

The color's of the silk was the colors of the Noakoi clan. Green and purple. Not bad colors, but she now hated the two matched together.

" Most likely they care nothing of your health, Reika-sama. But wish to make sure you are at the party, for their yearly ambush." Daich replied, using his toes to push away the basket that held the silks. He was referring to all the other times when they had pushed their second oldest son at her.

He was a fine young man of Reika's age, He was quite and tall; he was a man of no words, with distant expressions. Reika at first took him as a broken person, it wasn't far from the truth.

" True."

Daichi helped himself to some tea. They sat in silence both in thought.

* * *

_ The early morning sun reflected off of the polished surfaces, which were everywhere. The small bundle of blankets moved, a grumble coming from it. A dark head popped out. Reika glared out from under her blanket, sleep in her eyes. A maid kneeling beside her, the maid was kind and always smiling. But Reika didn't like her.  
_

_ " Reika-hime, it's time for breakfast... Your Okaa-sama is joining you today."_

_ Reika hid her head inside the blanket, a scowl on her young face._

_ " No. Tell Ha-Ha. I'm sick" She poked at the blanket above, since that time when her mother took her out, Hisana had tried talking to her none stop. Her mother usually never tried to visit much with her. Reika hadn't told anyone why she was out in the Rukon. They all thought she had ran off and Hisana went to retrieve her._

_ The maid sighed._

_ She has been at this for an hour, and her little mistress had, had the same reply over and over again._

_ Finally when the nameless maid was about to give up, the paper door's opened._

_ Reika being the small curious child, poked her head out. Which just as quick, went back under the blankets._

_ Hisana looked to her daughter, then to the maid._

_ " Wakana-chan, you may go." Hisana suggested, trying to make it sound like an order. She was never good at being a noble._

_ The maid nodded, bowing out of the girls room._

_ " Reika-chan..."_

_ " It's NOT Reika-chan!" The girl yelled, use to being called 'Reika-hime' by everyone, so unused to the endearment. She had put up with it with her Mother, but Reika was mad at her Mom. -And the only one who used 'chan' in her name was Daichi-san, and only when she was sick or hurt. " IT IS, KUCHIKI-HIME OR REIKA-SAMA OR OR REIKA-HIME!"_

_ Hisana looked down at her folded hands. Kneeling beside her daughter, who still hid under the blankets. Hurt on her delicate features. She smoothed out her kimono, suddenly feeling guilt and regret._

_ " Sayuri is, my -__Reika-hime... I'm sorry. I need to find her. I need her."_

_ The little girl suddenly leaped from her bedding, she dashed out the door and down the hall._

_ Hisana looked after her, pain in her large eye's._

* * *

Reika breathed a sigh.

Kuchiki Byakuya gave his daughter a calculative glance.

His daughter rarely ask's for his audience. She didn't need too, but she did so with so much formality the elder's beamed with pride. He held down his own discomfort and hurt when she does this. She was the perfect noble. It didn't help that they saw each other so rarely.

His daughter looked pale, her face shallow and sleep deprived.

Wasn't Daichi taking care of his daughter? He would need to speak with the man. He then gave said man a hard stare, only now acknowledged his presence; Daichi squirmed under his stare. Knwing full well why he was being glared at.

" Otou-sama." She started with such a regal tone. " I have found something quiet interesting. It has to do with my temporarily excursion, when I was ordered to take part in the Shinso academy field training." Reika suddenly fidgeted, looking so unsure. She then whispered her lid's lowered. " I found her..."


End file.
